Bearing assemblies are used in a wide variety of applications, including automotive applications. One type of bearing assembly, for example a Conrad bearing, includes a cage for guiding rolling elements as the rolling elements run between a radially inner bearing ring and a radially outer bearing ring. One known type of cage is called a “T” cage, which includes two riveted cage halves, each having a rim and webs that contact one another to define rolling element pockets. These known cages include reinforcing plates on outer sides of the assembly.
The running surfaces of the rolling elements and the radially inner and outer bearing rings can experience friction, which negatively affects the performance of a bearing assembly. Providing lubrication to these running surfaces helps reduce friction and improves the performance of the bearing assembly. There is a need to continuously provide more lubricant to a bearing assembly in use. To that end, it would be desirable to provide more efficient configurations for storing and distributing the lubricant to the running surfaces of a bearing assembly to ensure continuous lubrication for longer bearing life.